Goodlooking, Sexy, Nice, Adorable Couple
by JMolover13
Summary: The 4 times Ruby wanted to tell Graham and the 1 time she did.


The first time Ruby wanted to tell Graham her feelings, it was late at the diner. Everyone had gone home except for Leroy. She had to call him in to take him to the station.

He had obviously just woken up and come in as soon as his legs would get him there. He gave her his goofy, boyish grin as he shut the door to the patrol car. "He wasn't too bad, was he?"

"Just his usual ass grab before I called you." She smirked.

His face in that moment… It did things to her. It made her think things it shouldn't… It made her want to take his face and tell him that he shouldn't be jealous of Leroy because he had her all to himself… but that would mean that he'd know her feelings… and she wouldn't have been able to live with the rejection… even if she was definitely positive that she saw jealousy in his eyes.

~0~0~

The second time was after Graham hired Emma and taught her the ropes. He could finally go on the camping trip he'd been wanting to go on for forever. She had told him to stop by the diner so she could give him a goody-bag… Little did he know that it was actually a cooler of everything he'd need food wise… and a cup of coffee and donut for the road.

He looked damn good at 5 in the morning, out of his Sheriff's button up, vest and tie and in a v-neck, flannel and fishing vest. She had watched him stretch as he loaded everything… she saw his shirt trail up and his happy trail come into view… she just about melted.

And she was complete goo on the inside when he brought her in for a hug to thank for her feeding him throughout his trip.

~0~0~

The third time was the day he got home. He came to the diner before he even stopped at his house for a shower… She didn't care. She hugged him tight, asking him all about it, and half an hour later, he finally couldn't hold it in and asked her how she was still hanging round her because he knew he wreaked.

She bit her lip to keep from spilling the beans and shrugged, "The smell of man doesn't scare me."

He grinned and she blushed a little before trying to get back on track.

~0~0~

The fourth time was just… any other day. Graham and Emma walked in, in the morning for their coffee and bear claws… personifying the stereotype, when it happened.

She was behind the diner when they sat down. He grinned at her and she grinned at him. She was damn close to leaning in and kissing him when Emma knit her brows at both of their actions, Ruby coughed and stood straight before pouring them both their coffees and walking away… She glanced back once to find Graham's eyes on her and that only made her grin more.

~0~0~

The fifth time it actually happened. Emma was supposed to be working the night shift for Graham, but some emergency with Henry and Regina came up… and Graham didn't ask why Emma was running to Regina's side. Neither did Ruby when she caught her outside before she went to the mansion… All she got from the blonde was that she and Graham traded and she'd be working the night shift the next night and he was there for her then.

Ruby knew for a fact that he hadn't eaten a dinner…or a lunch yet, so she put together his favorite and walked over to the station.

Graham cocked his head at her and threw the dart, making a bull's-eye without looking.

"Impressive." Ruby cocked her brow and stepped in more.

"You know I never miss…" He grinned.

Ruby put the bag of food on Emma's desk and stood in front of him a couple feet, "Can you make it now?"

"What?" His voice raised two octaves. He had to cough to get it back down, "I'm not throwing the dart at you!"

"I'm not asking you to." Ruby smirked, "I'm asking you to curve the bullet… so to speak."

Graham pursed his lips, "… Alright." He shrugged. He prepared his stance then took a deep breath.

They stared at each other. Ruby refused to close her eyes… but Graham did not. He took one more breath then opened them once more. He raised his arm as if he were going to throw it, then charged Ruby. He ran the two steps into her, hugging her then threw it the rest of the way, making an easy bull's-eye.

Ruby cackled, "That's not what I meant!"

Graham pulled from her, "You didn't even flinch…" He stared in her eyes.

"Well… I trust you…"

"You trust me?"

"Mhmm." She nodded.

"Why?" Graham stared at her intently.

She shook her head and pulled from him, "I brought you dinner… Figured you were hungry since you haven't eaten since this morning…"

"How could you possibly know that?" Graham asked.

"You eat at the diner…" She gave him a grin, "And you didn't come in for lunch, and usually when Emma works the night shift, you come for a late dinner… but I ran into Emma on my to take out the trash and she said that you guys switched… so…" She pushed the bag his way, "It's your favorite.."

"Thank you." He grinned and sat down in Emma's seat. Ruby popped up onto her desk and crossed her ankles. He took his first bite of sandwich then stared at her a moment, "Why do you take care of me?"

She ran nervous fingers through her hair, "You take care of me…"

"I do not."

"Yes… every Friday night when Leroy or someone gets too much to handle… You come and help out with handiwork at the Inn whenever you can too. Don't think I don't know that." She gave him a grin.

"Well… it's just you and Gran and you should have to do that stuff…"

"Why? 'Cause I'm a girl?"

"No!" He said as he raised his hands in surrender, then leaned forward and placed a hand on her knee, "Because you're a lady." He gave her that boyish grin she loved so much.

"And lady's can't know how to do fix things?"

"Of course they can know… they just shouldn't have to… especially when a good-looking, sexy, nice, adorable town sheriff is there to help out."

"Graham, you are so modest." Ruby said with all the sarcasm in the world. He laughed and took another bite of his food. She stared at him a second more before she made her next move, "You have a point though…" She stood and leaned over a bit, running her fingers through his bangs, getting his curls from his eyes.

"What?" He asked through his mouthful… he dropped his sandwich onto the to-go box—thankfully.

She smiled as she walked behind him and pulled his head to rest against her abdomen and continued running her fingers through his hair, "You are good-looking, sexy, nice and adorable… you're a lot more than that, but you are those things…"

He swallowed, "…I… Thank you?" He looked up at her.

"You know what else?" He raised his brows in question, "I'm all those things and more too."

He smiled, "Yes… you are."

"So… I have a question for you…" She didn't wait for him to give her the okay to ask, "If we're both so good-looking, sex, nice and adorable, why are we not a good-looking, sexy, nice, adorable couple that holds good-looking, sexy, nice, adorable hands, and gives each other good-looking, sexy, nice, adorable kisses and has good-looking, sexy, nice, adorable conversations and… well…. Other more adult good-looking, sexy, nice, adorable couple things…?"

Graham knit his brows as he took in her words, then with a grin he spun in the chair to face Ruby, "You know… I don't know… I think we should start though…"

Ruby smiled, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."


End file.
